


A Changing Of Perspective

by deliciouslycrzy



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Role-switching, Smut, and both of them being ridiculous and giggly in bed but thats okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciouslycrzy/pseuds/deliciouslycrzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started because of a box of pictures and a gag gift from Bumi that Lin had tossed in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Changing Of Perspective

It had always been a part of his past that he’d never shared with her, not because of secrecy but simply because they’d never seen the reason to. She knew of the fact that he’d slept with men prior to their relationship, and had even thought for the longest time that he was gay, and had chalked that up as another reason falling in love with him was wrong. She knew but they didn’t…

They didn’t talk about it.

Until they did.

“ Do you… Do you miss it?” She had asked, staring pointedly at one of the pictures she’d discovered in the hidden box in his closet, allowing no illusion to remain in place about what she was referring to.

Her blush had been light, but still evident, and nothing in comparison to the one that lit his cheeks.

“ I- Sometimes. It…” His flush deepened, and he looked down at the tiled floor beneath their feet. “It’s a very… unique sensation. Much different than…” He coughed slightly. “But it’s not something I can’t live without.” He smiled slightly at her, hoping to assuage her concern. Instead of an expression of relief, he’s met by one of thought, and he frowned. “Lin?”

She was silent for a moment, before standing, and crossing over to her closet. After a moment, she stopped rummaging, and stood and crossed back to the bed, a long, mostly unmarked box in her hands. She sat beside him, and then placed it on his lap. Saikhan picked it up, turning the black box over in his palms, but not opening it. It was heavy, but from the minimal markings on the box, he knew very well what was in it, which just set his stomach fluttering as he realized what she was saying.

His eyes flickered towards hers, and when he spoke, his throat was dry.“ Lin-”

“ It… It was a gag gift, from Bumi. I just never threw it out.” She said quickly, interrupting him before he could finish. He could see the determination in her eyes, the curiosity, but mostly… That light she got when she wanted to please him, to make him happy.

“ Lin, we don’t have to-”

“ It’s big, bigger than- I don’t know if it’ll fit. We can get another one, if you want, but-” Her words seemed too fast, too clipped, and Saikhan reached out a hand to cup her cheek, which silence her immediately, as green eyes flitted to meet his.

“ Lin, if you’re uncomfortable with this-” 

She raised a finger to his lips and gave him a soft smile, before leaning forward to kiss him gently, her hand moving back to cup his neck, fingertips lightly running through his hair.

" Honestly, Sai- I wouldn’t suggest it if I wasn’t… curious." She murmured as she pulled back, pressing light, gentle kisses to the corner of his mouth, his cheeks and nose, before moving down to his jaw and further. Her other hand trailed up his chest, over his heart, as though to reassure him, and he nodded dumbly, even as he let himself be pushed back against the couch.

" Oh- Okay." 

It was a blur of heat, her hands moving over his skin, stripping him teasingly of his shirt and pants, pressing hard, hot and wet kisses along his abdomen, the line of his hip, teasing him and pressing her still clothed body against his until he was writhing and rocking against her, hard length pressing against her belly.

His moans echoed in her ears and a jolt of pleasure rocked through her at the simple noise, at the way it reverberated in his chest and she could hear it echoing in his heartbeat.

There had always been something about the way he sounded in moments like this, the raspiness in his tone, the absolutely wanton manner by which he sounded his pleasure, how he wouldn’t hold back right at the end, how his moans turned to screams so loud the neighbors complained.

Oh, how she wanted to hear him.

Eventually they made it to the bedroom, the black box of the item in question discarded while Lin holds it, carefully by the straps as Saikhan laid back on the bed, arms crossed behind his head as he watched her in silence as she tried to figure out how exactly to put it on.

She had never done this before, so even though she was curious and anxious and excited, she was also nervous- She didn’t want to hurt him. Not beyond the point of pleasure. She wanted to make him… feel good.

She wanted to make him moan.

Make him scream. 

It took awhile.

In between preparation and more than fair amount of laughing fits as Saikhan tried to explain to her what to do for said preparation and though it should have wrecked the mood it didn’t, it simply unwound the tension in her belly and let her enjoy the sight of him naked on his back as her hands moved over him, into him, but eventually… 

She held his hips gently, carefully as she knelt between his legs, and her eyes met his for one long moment. He gave her a nod, one of consent, one of trust, and she let out a deep breath, locking her eyes on his for any sign of discomfort, and then slowly, carefully, pressing inside.

A breath, and he didn’t seem to be phased - he nodded at her to go on and she did, pressing just a bit further, at which point he let out something that sounded like a pained gasp, with no pleasure in it.

She froze- this had been a horrible idea, now she’d hurt him, like she had said she wouldn’t. “Sai…" She murmured, and leaned upward automatically to press a kiss to his forehead, forgetting for a moment what exactly they were doing, when-

" Oh- nngh, Lin…"

She looked down at him with a knitted brow, her stomach flipping pleasantly at the sound tugged from his throat. His lips were parted, eyes closed, and Lin felt her own lips twitch into a small smile at the expression, before beginning to move her hips once more against his, letting out a moan of her own as his cries grew louder, and she felt the shuddering in his chest, in his whole body as she took him.

Oh, she enjoyed this, alright. 

More than she cared to admit.


End file.
